


Fahrenheit inspired

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Keith, Dragons, I loved the original fic and had to write something in that world, Keith and Lance get to be badasses, Keith kicks ass, M/M, Urban Fantasy, the result of enemies to friends makes a great ass-kicking combination, they are a one man army right?, what can a witcher really do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: Inspired byMr. Fahrenheitby warschachBoth Dragons and Witchers are Powers. Their battles of old, which shook and scarred the world, are legendary. Those powers are about to duke it out on the roofs and streets of Boston, starting in the pleasant apartment building which is a sanctuary for humans and supernatural alike. We get to see Keith be a badass and defend his own.





	Fahrenheit inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Fahrenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486035) by [warschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach). 



> Inspired by [ Mr. Fahrenheit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486035) by warschach which is now one of my favorite pieces of fiction.
> 
> "This was why humans retold fairy tales. This was why humans wanted to believe in the impossible." - warschach 
> 
> Btw, I've got no idea what witchers can and can't do but if they are going up against a dragon, they've got to be pretty heavy duty.

It happened on a quiet afternoon. Lance was home after work getting ready for his evening couch time when the dragon in him sat up, attention piqued and drawn to a high corner of the room.

He heard shouts in the hallway, Allura and Pidge, probably coming up to his apartment to chill, but they too felt dragon and witcher magic swallow the air.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and heat thrummed along his veins. The dragon wanted out- wanted to reach and touch whatever had caught him. Barely noticing, he started burning and melting.  

“Lance, stay human.” Lance distantly registered Keith's sudden appearance and his yelling. The command and fear in his voice forced all of Lance to pause and turn his attention only to his love. His body cooled and flowed back to solid human skin.

The glamour hiding Keith's weapons was gone, revealed him to be packed for war. Twin longswords strapped across his back, a short sword at each hip, guns strapped to his thighs and chest, eyes dark and dangerous.  Through Lance’s haze he was just able to notice some kind of fucking utility belt. Like Batman. He smiled to himself, fodder for later.

Familiar witcher arms wrapped around him tight and Lance ignored the sharp lines of metal digging in because suddenly it was hard to breathe.

Every hair on Lance’s body stood as though electrocuted. The air violently thickened and crawled, turned solid. Only a sliver of gel-air closely wrapped around him allowed just enough fluidity for him to breathe but the rest was rock.

Far away, he heard Pidge and Allura yelp at the same time as a giant spear blew through the ceiling, flying straight for Lance’s chest. Now within range of the dragon and upon entering the room, it shattered. Not just one spear but now a dozen smaller ones flew, still bent on impaling his human-dragon hide. Lance had a moment to fear but...

All shards stopped three inches from breaking through his and Keith's skin.

The thick air caught and held them still. The projectiles hovered as if deciding which way to move. Once all were stopped, Keith breathed out and made the decision for them. The hardened air _flexed._ All shards dropped to the ground.

Lances head was now clear, whatever had caught him before was gone. Now he was just freaked out.

The girls burst into the room. Pidge was a majorly angry gremlin. “What the fuck-”

 

Witcher clogged the air. Oozed out and around Keith. His wards didn't cover Lance anymore but the ancient magic furiously whipped out and around him.

Keith's body was pissed, all furious movements and hard lines. Those eyes were filled with diamond shards and the need to fight, _destroy_. The brutal, ancient nature near the surface exposed, bearing down and ready to hunt.   

Even his voice was savage. “Pidge, ward yourself and Lance like your lives depend on it. Also prepare some major glamour to block public view. It's a witcher packing heavy- probably after Lance, expect him to be prepared for dragon. That was a spell gun designed to draw out, injure, and mark a dragon. He has a few minutes before he can fire it again-” He cut off, “There.” His eyes locked on something none of them could see, at the wall but up an angle, then he moved.

He blurred, really. All that was left was just a Keith-shaped hole in the fucking wall.

“Holy shit.” Allura gasped. They ran through the holes, through one wall and then the other, until reaching the exterior wall which had been decimated.

A cannon went off, or that's what the concussion felt like. The trio hung out of their own building and there, across three lanes of traffic on the next building’s roof, was Keith holding two pieces of something that had been broken in half and even from here, they could see the resulting wave of magic ripple the air. Then they saw Keith move again, or at least blur.

Their witcher whipped out his sword and exchanging blows with the other guy, also decked out in swords and weapons. From what they could see, the guy matched him move for move.

Two witchers went at it on top of a residential apartment building in Boston. Where their blades missed the other but hit building, left giant cuts and grooves, caused chunks to rain down from the roof to the sidewalk. Pedestrians flocked out of the way like in some action movie.

“They’ll destroy the building.” Allura said. Pidge whispered to herself, aiming glowing fingers at the other roof.  

Then the other witcher got in a strong kick and Keith sailed over the roof lip and plummeted off the side of the building. 14 stories down.

 

\--

 

14 stories was a long and a probably deadly fall, even for a witcher. But Keith barely had time to worry about physics or the resultant splatter on the pavement below because white wings and a huge body encompassed his world and blocked out the sky. Shiny, warm talons carefully wrapped under and held him close to a hot, scaled chest.

He was safe from gravity but _they_ were not out of danger.

Wind hurtled past, threatened to blow away his words so he slammed his fist on the scales. “Get down and get human or he’ll have a shot!” Somehow the dragon heard and swooped down and low to an abandoned factory, used the fractured parking lot to land.

Keith was gracefully dropped and Lance melted to human size but was still hot as a wooden spear sailed past, just missed, and impaled itself in the blacktop. Keith walked over, ripped it out and swung it around his body prepared.  

Another spear was incoming and aimed right at his dragons chest. Keith _moved_ and a few feet before it’s target, he swung the used spear as a staff, smacked the projectile out of the air. It also impaled the blacktop.

“You okay?” Lance asked, heat still radiated off him in mild waves.

“Fine.” Just pissed and enraged at too many close calls. Twice it was almost Lance, once almost Keith. Too many. Keith could never remembering feeling this angry, enraged. His body and blood sung with the need to decimate the cause off the earth.

And there his prey came towards him. On a grappling gun, a new design from the old dragon-fighting equipment, that made him look like a Spiderman wanna-be. The other witcher sailed down and landed.

“Keith. I didn't think you’d go this far or that the dragon would swoop in and save your half-breed ass.” Marcus, the rogue witcher. Exactly who Keith and his mentor had expected it to be. “But it makes sense that you’d be soft.” The rogue ran towards them and swung.

Keith and the witcher exchanged blows with their swords, each swipe raised dust and blew down plants around them. Hand over hand, turned hips and steady feet, they pushed each other back and forth.  Marcus was a full witcher and he was strong, one of the strongest to graduate the academy. In a fight like this, he had physical advantage as being stronger and a touch faster than Keith. But Keith had constantly trained to overcome being slightly weaker with being fast, skilled, and having reinforced wards granted to him by his warlock blood. Still the full witcher was able to push him back.

Marcus hit him with a similar technique to the one that had pushed him off the roof and Keith went flying. But as soon as he was clear, fire rained down on his opponent.

Lance in dragon form sprewed white-hot flames. The blacktop bubbled and hissed with the heat.

But Marcus had come prepared to fight dragons. His dragon skin armour mostly protected him from the fire. The hunter jumped up through the flames, surprising Lance and maneuvering over the dragon's head. Marcus would have landed on Lances back but Keith was waiting.

Fully aware that the wings or between the shoulder blades would be targeted. Keith moved into position as soon as he had been able and was ready to block the attack. Standing in Lances blindspot, Keith hit Marcus while he was still in the air and sent him flying away from the dragon.

Lance’s serpentine blue eyes gazed at him now perched on the dragons shoulder, sword in one hand, the other holding a spine for support. A witcher protecting a dragon's back.

A little thrill shivered up Keith's body. “Fire at him from a distance, don't let him near you, and if he gets close, roll.”

Lance nodded his massive head and swung it around, focused on their opponent.

The pair attacked the older witcher with that plan. Keith stayed close and when knocked away, the dragon fired from a distance.

Soon with the double attack, Marcus slowed and weakened. Keith prepared what he’d been holding back. Lance distracted their opponent and Keith used that time to gather himself, aim, and loose a _wyrd._ The warlock magic flew and electrocuted Marcus in the chest, laying him flat.

Keith jumped to stand over the body the spell had paralyzed for a minute. Marcus’ wards had finally weakened and Keith's sword was able to slip though, he drove it right through the hunter's shoulder and impaling him to the ground. Then a knife through the other wrist. And a short sword through the thigh. The wards strengthened and shimmered, came back together. Keith stood up and above, hands pointed down to the chest below him and spoke a _wyrd_.

Like a meteor hit, it crushed the area in a six foot radius beneath his feet and the witcher, turned the blacktop to glass.

The defenses shimmered dangerously and rippled. Again the _wyrd._ Again. And again. Until Keith was woozy, the air shimmered, the ground hissed and steamed, and finally the wards crumpled and the hunter's skin was scorched. Marcus was unconscious and defenseless.

Leaving his opponent thrice nailed to the ground, Keith moved away, tried to walk straight. He was woozy. Channelling warlock magic was only a last resort for him and now the drawn power coursed through every vein and thrummed deep in his head and bones. The world spun and blurred, tiny black stars wheeled and spotted his vision.

Hands caught and held him while disembodied voices murmured around.

Slowly he focused again, eyes trailed to find the body of the now-motionless hunter. His brain was still fusing back together but he found his feet walked over as training kicked in.

His hand found a knife and had it at the throat. Instead of splitting it open, his boot found a hand and crushed it. “Wake up.” Marcus woke gasping. “Tell me about your buyer.”

The dragon serial killer was no simp. “Just the usual. They are out there and they’ll take it.” He smiled crazed, “Don't make it sound like just one.”    

The SPF arrived in that moment and took them all in.

\-----

All sorts of people questioned them. It could have been a huge mess- it was a huge mess but not as bad as it could have been. Despite the spectacle of witchers fighting on top of a public building, a dragon flying over the streets, a melted parking lot and everything. Pidge had been there and had glamour-covered almost all of the fight. Thank the gods.

The equivalent of the witcher Military Police came- those guys were pretty scary. They heavily questioned them all but eventually took Marcus and let Keith off with a warning. If Pidge hadn't glamoured the fight, they might have all had some more severe punishment. Magical exposure is a big issue.

Eventually they all got to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ Mr. Fahrenheit ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486035) by warschach. God, this story is so pale in comparison to the original.


End file.
